


Dreams? IV: Dreamy Italian

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams, Dreams?, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Series, Series: Dreams, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-15
Updated: 1999-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Lunch, dinner, and dessert (Always do what Mama tells you!).  Originally posted 5/5/97.  This story is a sequel toDreams? III: Dream Men.





	1. Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> Well, okay, I'm doing it again! I suddenly got a flood of dream- related  
> stories in my head, and I can't get them out! So I've decided to put them down on paper, sp to speak. :) 
> 
> them on paper for your enjoyment and mine. I've had some really nice  
> comments about this series so far. 
> 
> Now it looks like there are no *end* to the evil possibilities! :)  
> Hope you enjoy the show.
> 
>  
> 
> "DREAM MEN" is the third in the DREAM series. All stories can be found  
> on the Archive. Comments welcome and appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Rated LMPL (Lots More Pure Lust) and R for m/m, f/f and m/f**  
>  sex. Some strong language, too.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (c) April 14, 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray worries after getting a dinner invitation.

Ray cautiously poked his head out the door. Well, the coast *looked*  
clear. No one was going at it hot and heavy in the hall this morning.  
He turned back to Benny and nodded his head, giving the 'all-clear'.  
Benny and Dief followed him out the door and down to the waiting Riv.

They drove along at as leisurely a pace as one could get away with in Chicago, and both scanned the sidewalks. No one, male or female, was making out with anyone else. They looked at each other. Was that disappointment on their faces? 

"Looks like we're back in the real world, Benny," Ray sighed. His companion nodded, equally bereft. Being 'awake' meant that they would have to be careful about revealing the true nature of their relationship. Here most people would definitely *not* find their love charming or delightful. 

Ray pulled up in front of the Consulate, missing the kiss that Benny would have given him if they were still asleep! 

*Damn reality, anyway. It sure sucks.* 

Benny smiled at his a trifle sadly, then slid out of the Riv with Dief following. Suddenly the wolf barked and his humans looked at the side of the building. Big grins broke out on their faces and Benny leaned back in and planted a big kiss on Ray, who clutched his lanyard and was tempted to pull him back inside the warm cocoon of the Riv and make mad, passionate love to him. He reluctantly let go. 

"See you for lunch," Benny said happily, and Ray nodded in kind. 

Benny entered the Consulate whistling, Dief's tail wagging, while the heterosexual couple enjoyed themselves against the side of the building. 

He walked lightly up the stairs, nodding to Turnbull, who smiled back. Benny didn't even mind that the blond was quite frankly checking him out as he walked to his office. A devilish little voice inside his head (it sounded like Ray) whispered //Go on. Shake it!// He wiggled his hips slightly and heard the gasp that followed him into his office. Well-pleased with himself (*Ray would be so proud!*), he hung up his hat and sat down to work. 

* * * * * *

At the Precinct Ray smiled at Elaine, who was wearing her hair up due to the heat wave that still plagued Chicago. Ray sat down and leafed through the memos on his desk. Even in Dreamland he was swamped with work, but it was worth it as long as he could fuck Benny any time or place. 

He was making progress through the piles of papwerwork when the phone rang. 

"Vecchio." 

"Hello, Mr. Police Detective." 

"Oh, hi, Ma." He grinned. 

"Good morning, Raymondo. Now, you haven't forgotten about tonight?" 

"Tonight?" 

"Yes. You are to bring Benton to dinner. That boy needs some good Italian food." 

"Ma, I..." Ray stopped. He'd been about to say, 'I cook for him' but then a dreadful thought had occurred. What if his mother didn't know about him or Benny, or worse, disapproved? 

*Just because everyone fucks each other's brains out in this dream doesn't mean my mother or the Catholic Church's gonna approve!* 

"Uh, yeah, don't worry, Ma. We'll be there." 

He hung up, apprehension clouding his lovely green eyes. 

* * * * * *

Benny walked in promptly at 11:45, beaming like a shiny new penny. Dief was at his heels. Benny strode over to Ray and surprised the Italian by lifting him out of the chair and giving him a deep, soulful kiss. Elaine laughed and clapped. Dief fazed up adoringly at her, hoping to cadge a jelly doughnut. 

"Wow, Benny!" 

Blue eyes sparkled. "So you like my method of greeting, Ray?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Hmm, considering what we did here yesterday, I suppose it seems rather tame." 

Ray grabbed Benny's hand and pressed it to his crotch. "Tell that to what's throbbing between my legs." 

Benny promptly slid to his knees and rubbed his cheek against his lover's groin, Ray bracing himself. Benny unzipped the Armani slacks and 

rubbed his face against rapidly-warming boxers, then he almost casually raked his teeth over the black cloth. Ray jumped, his nerve endings on fire. 

"Benn...ny," he groaned through gritted teeth. 

The Mountie ignored him as his teeth grabbed the waistband and began to slow...ly pull down the fabric. Ray whimpered as his cock was exposed, glistening and hard. Benny licked a drop of fluid off the swollen head and Ray cried out, grabbing his desk for support. 

Benny took pity on him and gently took the engorged organ into his mouth, applying a little bit of sucking before Ray erupted down his throat. He swallowed the essence of the man he loved so much, looking up adoringly at him. Ray's eyes were closed as he sagged back against his desk, dislodging some papers that fluttered to the floor. 

He finally opened his eyes and looked at Benny, who had released him but was still kneeling at his feet. The Canadian looked positively angelic, big, blue Mountie eyes gazing up at him, still in adoration. Ray felt lightheaded, but not just from the orgasm. He turned to look at Elaine when he heard her clapping. 

"Oh, Ray, keep that boy happy," Elaine smirked, ducking behind her computer screen at the Italian's look of outrage. 

"Hey!" 

Benny took a tissue from the box on his lover's desk and wiped him tenderly, pulling up his shorts and pants and fastening the treasured Armani slacks. Ray looked down at him and swallowed, resting a hand on the thick, soft hair. Benny looked up and waited for Ray to make the next move. 

Ray did. He leaned down and took his Mountie by the shoulders, bringing him up to bestow a loving kiss on him. 

"Oh, Ray, you're such a romantic." 

Startled, Ray broke the kiss and nearly stumbled against the desk. "Frannie, what are you doing here?" 

"Visiting *my* lover, thank you very much." Frannie cooed as she began unbuttoning Elaine's shirt. She reached around the back and unhooked the policewoman's bra, the lingerie falling to the floor as she cupped a breast the color of cafe au lait. Purring deep in her throat, Frannie lightly squeezed the flesh in her hand and then tenderly took the nipple in her mouth. 

Elaine moaned softly, her dark head tilting back, and she braced herself against her desk, mimicking Ray's movements of only a few minutes earlier. Her fingers dug into Frannie's shoulders as she was suckled, Benny and Ray watching with big, saucer-like eyes. Frannie pushed her knee forward and parted Elaine's legs, pressing up against her. After only a few minutes, Elaine groaned and shuddered, leaning limply against the desk as her legs splayed and Frannie took advantage of the moment to move right in, Elaine's legs curling around her hips. 

"Wow," Ray said, and it was his turn to clap. 


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frannie and Elaine make an announcement at dinner.

Benny sat in the chair in front of Ray's desk, the sounds of Elaine and Frannie's lovemaking in the background. He tried to concentrate on his own lover. His head tilted as he realized that something wasn't quite right. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"Are you okay?" 

Ray sighed. "Ma's invited us to dinner." 

"Why, that's fine, Ray." 

Green eyes looked up at him. "What if she doesn't know about us, Benny? What if she doesn't approve?" 

"It's only a dream, Ray." 

Ray snorted and rose from his chair, Benny following behind him as they exited the squadroom. 

"It may be only a dream, but I've been enjoyin' it, Benny, in case you haven't noticed!" 

Benny grinned and lightly patted a shapely buttock. "Oh, I've noticed." 

"Benny!" Ray's tone was scandalized and the Mountie chuckled. 

"Besides, I'm sure that my subconscious will make your mother accept us." 

"Yeah, well, it's *my* dream, too, and *my* subconscious says that she *and* the Catholic Church ain't gonna be too crazy about this." Ray spoke as he turned back to his lover, who took his chin in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "We'll do fine," he said softly, then kissed Ray. 

Ray was slightly dazed after the kiss, Benny gently leading him by the hand to his beloved Riv. Dief yawned and wagged his tail, having been quiet the whole time ever since his arrival at the Precinct. He was used to these two mating out of season. In fact, they never seemed to be *out* of season. 

* * * * * * Things were looking up. Here they were at the Vecchio den, and his packmate's mother was cooking up her wonderful foods again. Dief practically drooled at the sight of Rosa, who smiled and patted his head in her usual greeting. She hugged his packmates and then slipped him a little something, which of course made him adore her all the more. 

Benny knew that Ray was nervous, but he resolved to help him relax. All right, not *that* way, at least until they found out how things were 

here! He grinned to himself. He had become quite a sex-crazed Mountie! 

Well, of course it was easy with Ray. The man was so sexy, he burned holes in Benny's pants! He blushed a little at the thought, but it was true. He wanted Ray *all* the time, and sometimes it was torture in the real, waking world not to be able to touch him or gaze at him in such a way as to reveal his love. 

Because it wasn't just sex. While the physical was certainly a major part of what they were together, it wasn't the sum total. He needed to love the one he had sex with, and that again was easy with Ray. 

Not that Ray was always easy to live with! But that made it all the more exciting. Benny had had enough of quiet, restrained people, and the boisterous Italian was just the tonic he needed in his life. 

He smiled at his lover, who was gingerly making his way into the living room as if he expected to be bitten. Well, with the Vecchios, one never knew! But they greeted him as they normally did: loudly and affectionately. They did the same for him and he felt the sense of belonging that Ray and his family had given him after long, lonely years. 

Everything seemed very normal as conversation revolved around the day's happenings, children, neighbors, etc. Ray was starting to relax a little when Frannie's voice could be heard from the kitchen, "Hey, Ma! I'm home!" 

Frannie appeared at the entrance to the living room, Elaine in tow. Ray's eyes widened as his mother embraced both daughter and lover. 

"See, Ray?" Benny whispered. "It makes no difference here." 

Ray merely grunted and watched Frannie and Elaine take a seat on the opposite couch. Maria began to nibble at Tony's ear, and suddenly Ray let out a little mewling sound that only his lover could hear. 

"What?" 

"What if Maria and Tony...actually *do* it...right in front of us! Oh, gawd, I don't think I could take *that*!" 

The thought made Benny a trifle queasy, too, but he said, "Probably not before dinner." 

"Yeah, sure! Watching on a full stomach will be *really* great!" Ray rolled his eyes and Benny suddenly took his hand and held it. No one even took notice and Ray relaxed. 

Maria kept the nibbling to a minimum as Benny had predicted, and then Rosa called everyone in to dinner. The meal went almost as if they were awake, Benny mused, but occasional snatches of conversation would always remind Ray that they were no longer in Kansas. 

Maria's lilting voice said, "I saw Connie and Anita yesterday. They are *such* a cute couple!" 

"Yeah, and I ran into Paulie and Dino. They've moved into a new apartment after that big bash of a wedding," Frannie added. 

In between talk of the latest favorite TV show ("I like that guy with the hat" Frannie said) and whether or not the butcher's nephew was sneaky with the weigh scale, was the casual talk about gay and lesbian couples. It still floored Ray. 

"Ma, Elaine and I are going shopping this Saturday. Want to come?" 

Ah, shopping. Very safe topic there. Frannie's reason for living. Well, now she had Elaine. 

"I'd like that, *cara*." The women exchanged glances. "It's for wedding dresses, Ma." 

Rosa's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she bounded out of her seat and hugged her 'girls'. "You've made your mama so happy!" 

"About time, Sis," Maria approved, then she turned to Ray and said, "Okay, Big Brother, when are you and Ben going to tie the knot?" 

Ray's eyes grew into wide, green saucers, and Benny flushed pink. All eyes were on them now. 

"Uh, I, ah..." Ray stammered. 

Benny quite deliberately slipped his hand into Ray's on top of the tablecloth. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Maria." 

She laughed. "I guess so! You two have been together for so long now, you oughta make it official! Of course you'll have to wear your dress reds, Ben, and Ray, what about that pearl-gray suit of yours?" 

Ray was still speechless. The attention turned back to Frannie and Elaine and Ray hissed, "*What* are you talking about, a 'lovely idea'?" 

"Isn't it, Ray?" Benny's voice was a shade hurt. 

"Well, *of course*...!" Ray lowered his voice when everyone looked at him again. When they returned their attention to the women, he whispered, "Benny, we can't get married." 

"Why not? This is *our* dream. Apparently we can." Wistfully he said, "We can only do it in our dreams, Ray." 

"Not *all* 'it'." 

Benny looked at his leering lover and shook his head. "Ray, Ray, Ray," he murmured, thoroughly happy. 

Ray seemed more relaxed and was starting to enjoy his mother's cooking when she handed over a heaping plate of ziti and a bowl of salad with her special homemade creamy Italian dressing. "Eat up, *caro*! You know that Italian food does wonders for the sex drive, especially my dressing." 

Ray promptly choked, Benny thumping him on the back. 

"Wh...*What*, Ma?" 

She merely smiled serenely and then returned to her conversation with Maria. 

Ray hastily gulped some water down, still coughing. "Did I...did I *hear* that, Benny?" 

"Yes, you did, Ray." 

Ray looked as if the world had gone mad. Well, maybe it had. Maybe *he* had. He watched Frannie and Elaine kiss. 

"Pass the pasta," he said weakly. 


	3. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Benny enjoy their own kind of dessert.

Ray walked up the stairs to Ben's apartment, still slightly dazed. Even if this *was* a dream, it had been quite a shock to witness the behavior at the Vecchio dinner tonight. His *mother* had been talking about *sex drives*, for cryin' out loud! 

Benny watched in affectionate amusement as his lover was off in his own little world. Poor Ray. The ways of traditional Italian Catholic families were hard, if he couldn't even accept that his choice of lover was accepted in a dream. 

Inside the apartment Dief settled down in his favorite spot, sated with food, and Benny stored the bottle of special homemade salad dressing that Rosa had given him and started the coffee. Actually, cappacino. When Ray had begun spending so much time here even before they'd become lovers, Benny had decided to indulge his friend in his favorite kind of coffee. It was just a little thing, but Ray had been wonderfully appreciative. 

Oh, yes, and that was even *before*...well, he digressed. 

Ray looked tired as he sat at the kitchen table, shoulders slumped and his eyes closed as he held his head in his hands, but then he perked up when Benny gave him his cappacino. Finally, he began to talk. 

"I don't know, Benny. I guess I can't get used to my family bein' so open about sex, even if this *is* a dream." 

"Maybe it's not." 

"Huh?" 

"Oh, nothing, Ray." 

Ray sipped his cappacino. "Jeez, Frannie and Elaine are even gonna get *married*!" 

"It sounds like a nice idea." 

Ray looked at him. "You indicated that you thought it would be a good idea for us." 

"Why not?" Benny's eyes were very blue. "In this dream, all things are possible." 

Ray carefully set aside the cup of cappacino and held out his arms. "C'mere," he said softly. Benny eagerly complied. 

They hugged for a few minutes, then made their way to the bed. Dief was already half-asleep in his favorite corner and ignored them. They tumbled to the bed, gentle kisses becoming more urgent. Benny slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth and sucked, Ray moaning appreciatively. 

*Always appreciatively*, Benny thought with a mental smile. *I must show him how I...*appreciate*...his appreciation.* 

His hands began to roam down toward Ray's butt, cupping one globe and squeezing lightly. Ray moaned again and shifted, eager to get closer to his lover. Benny began lightly licking Ray's nipples, teasing them to stiffening peaks like meringue on lemon pie. 

*Oh, dear! What would Ray think, being compared to a lemon pie?* 

Benny was so amused that Ray, even in the midst of a sex-fogged haze, asked, "Benny, what are you laughing at?" 

"Oh, Ray. You're just so...*edible*!" 

"Jeez!" 

Benny laughed again and gently slid his hands down his lover's ribs. 

"Let me show you," he offered breathily, and Ray eagerly parted his lips... 

* * * * * *

Lazily lolling about after lovemaking, Ray gazed up dreamily at the ceiling. Benny lightly stroked his head. 

"Was it good for you, love?" he asked. 

"Oh, yeah." Ray idly stroked Benny's hip resting next to his. A few minutes later, he asked, "Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"What about this dream stuff? *Why* are we dreamin' that everybody has sex right out in the open?" 

"I don't know, except maybe our subconscious desires it." 

Ray's green eyes grew huge. "You mean you *want* to do it in the squadroom in front of Elaine and Welsh and Huey and all the rest?!" 

Benny laughed. "Oh, no, Ray!" He squeezed a thin shoulder. "I just mean that we want to be open about our relationship, and this way we can be. In our dreams." 

"Oh." Ray thought about this for a moment, then said, "Guess I'll just have to be a dreamy Italian, then. With you it won't be hard. Hey! Where ya goin'?" 

Benny had left the bed and came back, Ray unable to see him well in the dark. He yelped as something cold and liquid was poured onto his chest. 

"What the...! Benny, what *is* this?" 

"Your mother's salad dressing." 

"*What!* 

"Oh, I thought you said 'creamy' Italian, Ray." 

"*Bennnnyyy!!!* 

**THE END**

Well, probably not.

:)

* * *


End file.
